El ataque de SCVO
by bitedramon
Summary: Han pasado muchos años ya desde que los luchadores terminaron su labor en nueva vestroia, ahora o son viejos o están muertos. Esto sin embargo no impedirá que nueva vestroia se vuelva a ver amenazada, esta vez por S.C.V.O. , una malvada máquina de otra dimensión. Asimismo, apareceran 7 luchadores, pertenecientes al planeta Gea, para defenderla; ¿Lo Conseguirán?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_-Nueva Vestroia-_

Los seis soldados rodeaban al núcleo perfecto, observando atentamente el extraño "comportamiento" que éste había desarrollado en los últimos días. Aunque lo normal era poder observar los seis orbes, correspondientes a los seis atributos, flotar en el interior del translúcido núcleo, desde hacía un tiempo solo se podía ver una especie de batalla entre dos energías.

Una de ellas era oscura y densa; tenía un movimiento lento y pausado, pero muy potente. La otra, que desprendía una luz blanca cegadora, era ligera y rápida en sus movimientos, pero se podía apreciar que era mucho más frágil y débil que su enemiga. Ambas mantenían una intensa guerra, posiblemente por el control del núcleo.

-Tenemos que arreglar esto - Dijo, enfáticamente, Apollonir - Nueva Vestroia no aguantará mucho más esta situación...

-Han aparecido dos nuevas fisuras dimensionales – Añadió Exedra – Es posible que lo que quiera que esté pasando sea causado por la conexión a esos nuevos mundos.

-Entiendo... - Reflexionó Apollonir – ¿Se os ocurre algo para solucionar este grave problema?

-Podríamos intentar extraer o expulsar esas dos energías del núcleo perfecto – propuso Lars Lion – Con eso podríamos ganar algo de tiempo.

-Pero... ¿Que pasará cuando esas dos energías estén libre? - preguntó Oberus - ¿Qué haremos con ellas?

Este interrogante generó un silencio que se extendió durante varios minutos, en los que solo se oían el pequeño ruido producido por aquella batalla que se estaba librando en el interior del núcleo perfecto. Finalmente, Frosch tomó la palabra:

-Creo que tengo la solución... A lo largo de la historia de Nueva Vestroia hemos podido comprobar lo útiles que resultan unos peleadores bakugan en los momentos críticos, tienen mucho más valor y llegan mucho más lejos de lo que nosotros tan siquiera aspiramos a imaginar. Propongo que, usando esas dos energías, y el poder de nuestros atributos, creemos unos bakugan para entregárselos a unos humanos, ellos seguro que encontrarán la manera de solucionar esto.

-Bien pensado, Frosch – dijo Clayf, felicitándolo.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? - Preguntó Apollonir.

Los otros cinco soldados asintieron y, acto seguido, comenzaron a manipular el núcleo perfecto.

-_Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión diferente...-_

Era una agradable noche de verano allí, en Hispania; un país del Planeta Gea. Corría una agradable brisa por todo el país y los grillos la acompañaban melodiosamente con sus relajantes chirridos. La falta total de nubes permitía ver, en lugares con poca contaminación lumínica, el mapa astral al completo. Sin duda era una noche apacible y maravillosa, menos para siete chicos.

Estos se retorcían en sus camas, con una terrible "pesadilla", es decir, si se la podía llamar así. Observaban, sin poder evitarlo, como numerosos animales fantásticos morían, algunos sepultados por la lava, otros ahogados en el mar, otros aplastados por rocas... Era un autentico Apocalipsis.

Esta horrible imagen se mantuvo durante unos minutos, aunque para aquellos chicos podían haber sido días, y paso a ser sustituida por un espacio totalmente negro. Ante ellos aparecieron, entonces, seis figuras gigantes e imponentes.

-Nosotros somos los seis antiguos soldados de vestroia - Hablaron al unísono aquellas figuras, seguramente usando telepatía – os hemos elegido para pediros ayuda, vestroia, nuestra dimensión, se halla en un grave peligro, mucho más grande que otros a los que anteriormente ha logrado sobreponerse, pero nos tememos que, si no nos ayudáis, todo lo que visteis anteriormente se hará realidad. Por favor, nuestro futuro y el de todos los bakugan está en vuestras manos.

Luego, las figuras se alejaron y se desvanecieron entre la densa oscuridad del entorno.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**¡Explosión de Luz!**

**El Destino de Lucas**

Lucas se despertó sobresaltado. Se hallaba semidesnudo, tirado sobre el sofá de su casa. La tele estaba encendida y, en ese momento, emitía un divertido anuncio de juguetes, en el que cantantes famosos, _Mrs. Gaga_ y _One Road_ entre ellos, entonaban la canción "_Born In Your Way_" y bailaban una sencilla pero divertida coreografía, acompañados por centenares de bailarines. Aunque normalmente Lucas hubiera mirado atentamente al vídeo, pues _One Road _era su grupo favorito, esta vez no hizo ni caso a la tele.

Se sentía desorientado, sediento y la cabeza le daba fuertes punzadas de dolor. A duras penas recordaba lo que había hecho antes de llegar a casa, pero no podía haber sido nada bueno.

-¡Jo tío! - dijo con dificultad mientras se intentaba incorporar – Nota personal: no volver a hacer caso a Marco. _¡será divertido, y, además, te olvidaras de todo lo que te ha pasado!_... ¡Será estúpido!, ¡Seré estúpido! A saber lo que había metido en la bebida...

El joven rubio se sermoneaba a si mismo, en voz alta, cómo si eso diera más importancia a sus propios regaños. Al mismo tiempo intentaba echarle la culpa a Marco, pero era plenamente consciente de que después de cuatro copas el mal estaba más que hecho, lo que aún le frustraba más.

Cuando finalmente se pudo levantar del sofá, fué a beber agua, pues realmente estaba sediento. Aprovecho para refrescarse la cara y lavarse. Decidió volver a vestirse para salir otra vez a tomar el aire. Mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y se la volvía a poner recordaba el desagradable día que había sido aquel _28/07/2985_; no solo había tenido los típicos problemas de carácter cotidiano (un suspenso en matemáticas, un matón que se pasa de listo, sus padres desaparecidos...), sino que también había tenido otros problemas mucho mayores, o por lo menos así lo eran desde el prisma de Lucas. Recordaba amargamente cómo el chico que le gustaba le había engañado invitándolo a su casa para "divertirse" y le había hecho fotos desnudo, que posteriormente había difundido por todo el instituto; también recordaba cómo, por culpa de esto, había llegado tarde al examen de primer dan de kárate, suspendiéndolo automáticamente y quedándose, por tanto, otro año más con el _negro junior_. En verdad, aquel día había sido uno de esos días que escribes en un diario para desahogarte y luego lo quemas para que nadie lo lea. _Bueno, mañana cambiamos de més, y cómo dice el dicho: mes nuevo, luna nueva_ pensaba el chico, intentando encontrar consuelo en si mismo.

Cuando finalmente estaba vestido, rebuscó entre los huecos del sofá para encontrar las llaves y, en cuanto las tuvo en su poder, salió de casa.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no había demasiada gente por la calle, la agradable brisa de aquella noche disminuyó el dolor de cabeza de Lucas, mejorando su humor permitiéndole aclarar sus ideas. En ese instante, su móvil vibró. El chico lo sacó y pudo ver que era un _What's Up?_ de su amiga Annie, el mensaje decía así:

_He visto la foto jajajajajaja_

_No se xq t enfadas tanto..._

_Si que es verdad que eso es una broma muy pesada, por no decir p*tada..._

_Pero, yo creo q todas las chicas pensamos lo mismo..._

_Que nos han hecho un gran favor! :P jajajaja_

Lucas se rió en voz alta. No podía negarlo, la verdad es que un comentario cómo aquel, aún viniendo de una chica, era algo muy alagador. Con las mismas, le respondió:

_muchas gracias xD jajajajaja_

Aunque le hubiera encantado seguir hablando con su amiga, pero vió algo que lo detuvo por completo. Dos chavales, que calculando a ojo Lucas les echó 16 años a cada uno, estaban atracando, a punta de navaja, a una chica, seguramente de la misma edad, que parecía estar "_de fiesta_".

-Vamos guapa... - decía uno de ellos – danos el bolso, no querría hacerle daño a una nena tan bonita...

-¡Dejadla en paz! - gritó Lucas.

Los chicos ni siquiera prestaron atención a Lucas, ni le miraron; estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.

-¡Eh, vosotros! - vociferó el chico; esta vez, aquellos dos muchachos si que le miraron - ¿Es que no me habéis oído? ¿No os soléis lavar las orejas verdad? ¡Pues ahora escuchad bien, soltad a la chica!-Lucas cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-Lárgate retaco, - dijo el portador de la navaja - que aquí no pintas nada, vete o te...

-¿O me qué, eh? -respondío Lucas - ¿Que me vas a pegar?

-¡No, te voy a rajar! -gritó el atracador, no le habían sentado nada bien las bravuconadas de Lucas, y eso se notaba.

-¡Por favor! - contestó riéndose el chico - ¿Tú y cuantos más?

El ladrón no puedo contenerse más y se lanzó contra Lucas, con intención de apuñalarle. Pero éste sabía muy bien lo que hacía y de una patada desarmo a su agresor, tirando la navaja al suelo; acto seguido, realizó una patada a la vuelta, que impactó directamente en la cabeza de aquel muchacho, el cual cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Ahora era el turno del otro chico, al cual dejó en el mismo estado que su compañero con tan solo dos puñetazos y un golpe de mano abierta, éste dirigido al cuello.

-Gra-gracias – tartamudeó la chica – lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Tras decir esto la chica salió corriendo y Lucas continuó con su solitario paseo nocturno. Aunque no durante mucho rato, pues pasados cinco minutos de su pelea, divisó a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ese día. Era Xurde, el chico que tanto le gustaba y que le había dado una enorme puñalada trapera. Estaba parado en medio de la calle, esperándolo.

-¡Tú! - gritó Xurde - ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

-Paso, ya he tenido demasiados problemas hoy – dijo Lucas, haciendo acopio de la escasa paciencia que le quedaba, ya cansada por aquel agotador día.

-¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! -Dijo mientras el chico daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido - ¡Así nunca conocerás tu destino! - Lucas se detuvo en cuanto Xurde pronunció aquella palabra, "destino", se dió la vuelta y avanzó hacia él, quedando escasamente a metro y medio uno del otro - ¿Sebes lo que es? - preguntó al mostrarle una extraña máquina blanca, con detalles púrpura, que llevaba pegada a la muñeca – Yo creo que si lo sabes... ¡Toma, atrapalo! - dijo lanzandole otra máquina casi idéntica a la que el portaba, solo que esta poseía detalles dorados.

Usando uno de los innumerables instintos que heredamos de nuestros antepasados los monos, Lucas imitó a Xurde, colocándose aquella máquina en la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Brazalete, medición de potencia! -gritaron al unísono.

El tiempo se detuvo. Lucas estaba verdaderamente confuso, ¿Que era aquella extraña máquina?, ¿Por qué se había detenido el tiempo?, pero, sobretodo, ¿Cómo había sabido que hacer. Mientras pensaba en esto, tres pequeñas bolas, blancas con detalles amarillos.

- ¿Hace falta que te explique lo que son?

Lucas se sorprendió a si mismo negando con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de el porque, pero sabía perfectamente lo que eran aquellas cosas y de lo que eran capaces de hacer. Eso lo asustó aún más. Sin embargo, recogió las tras bolas y se preparó para el desafío.

-¿Estas listo?... - Preguntó, con malicia, Xurde -Empezemos pues... ¡Carta de Inicio colocada! ¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Reaper acción!

_Darkus Reaper: 500G_

Un mounstro gigantesco, con forma de esqueleto, surgió de aquella bola. Tenía una guadaña afilada y dos grandes alas.

-está bien... si quieres pelear, pelearemos - dijó Lucas - ¡Lucha Bakugan! ¡Bakugan acción! Muestrate... ¡Haos Tigrera! - el chico seguía sin comprender nada, ¿cómo podía saber el nombre de aquel mounstro?

_Haos Tigrera: 450G_

Esta vez surgió un tigre blanco enorme, armado con varias piezas doradas.

-¿Preparado para morder el polvo? - Dijo Xurde – ¡Abrir carta inicio, Reactor Darkus!

_Darkus Reaper: 500G + 300G = 800G_

-¡Activar habilidad doble, fuerza de doble hoja + guillotina francesa! - gritó Xurde.

_Darkus Reaper: 800G + 100G + 200G= 1100G_

La guadaña de Reaper se dividió en otras dos, de mango más pequeño, y, armado con esas dos armas, más parecidas a hoces que a guadañas, voló a gran velocidad, directo hacia Tigrera.

-¡Activar habilidades! - gritó Lucas - ¡Balanza de Libra!

_Haos Tigrera: 450G + 325G = 775G_

_Darkus Reaper: 1100G - 325G = 775G_

Las potencias de Tigrera y Reaper quedaron igualadas. Reaper frenó en seco y las dos hoces se volvieron a fusionar en la guadaña original. En la cara de Xurde apareció una expresión que denotaba autentica rabia.

-¿Qué te pasa Xurde? - preguntó, preocupado, Lucas – Vale que tú nunca hallas sido un ejemplo de buena gente, pero tú no eres tan agresivo.

-¡ Yo seré como me de la gana! - gritó, encolerizado, el chico - ¡Activar Carta Trampa, Repetición de secuencia!

_Darkus Reaper: 775G + 300G = 1075G_

La guadaña de Reaper volvió a transformarse en dos hoces y este se volvió a abalanzar sobre Tigrera.

_Fuerza vital de Lucas → 70%_

-Repetición de secuencia permite rehacer una cadena de habilidades que halla sido anulada, icluyendo, incluso, los aumentos de potencia de estas – Dijo Kurde con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Reaper atacó con su guadaña al cuello de tigrera y esta cayó derrotada, volviendo ambos a su forma de bola. Cuando Lucas recogió a Tigrera puedo observar como esta se desintegraba en el aire.

-¡Ohhh...! ¿Tu pobre bakugan ha muerto?, que pentita... jajajajajaja – se burló Xurde.

Aunque normalmente Lucas se enojaría muchísimo ante una situación como esa, comprendió que no valdría de nada, pues, aparentemente, eso era justamente lo que su enemigo buscaba. Opto por escoger una carta de inicio y otro bakugan para la lucha.

-¡Carta Inicio colocada! - gritó - ¡Lucha bakugan! ¡Bakugan acción, adelante Haos Mega Nemus!

-¡Lucha Bakugan! -gritó su enemigo - ¡Bakugan acción, destruye a ese payaso, Reaper!

_Haos Mega Nemus: 500G_

_Darkus Reaper: 500G_

-¡Activar habilidades, Luis XVI! -gritó Xurde

_Darkus Reaper: 500G + 250G = 750G_

La cuchilla del arma de Reaper comenzó a brillar y aumentó considerablemente su tamaño. Este salió corriendo, dispuesto a destruir a Nemus igual que hizo con Tigrera.

-¡No tan rápido! - Advirtió Lucas - ¡Activar habilidades, Lluvia iridiscente!

_Darkus Reaper: 750G - 250G = 500G_

Reaper volvió a frenarse, su cuchilla regresó al tamaño normal y la potencia ganada por la habilidad Luis XVI fué borrada.

-Lluvia iridiscente es una habilidad Haos que permite anular la habilidad de tu oponente – Dijo Lucas con un tono algo bravucón - ¡Ahora prepárate! ¡Abrir carta Inicio, Reactor Haos!

_Haos Mega Nemus: 500G + 300G = 800G_

-¡Activar habilidad doble, Corriente de luz + Bayesta de Sagitario!

_Haos Mega Nemus: 800G + 100G + 300G = 1200G_

-¡Activar Carta Trampa! - Gritó su rival - ¡Intercambio de pontencias!

_Haos Mega Nemus: 1200G – 700G = 500G_

_Darkus Reaper: 500G + 700G = 1200G_

-¡Activar habilidades! - Gritó Xurde - ¡Cementerio Haos!

Mega Nemus explotó, perdiendo la batalla. Ambos regresaron al formato bola y Nemus, al igual que Tigrera, se desintegró.

_Fuerza vital de Lucas → 30%_

-Cementerios Haos es una carta de habilidades única de Darkus Reaper, solo se puede activar una vez por combate y permite eliminar sin ningún esfuerzo a todos los bakugan Haos presentes en el campo de batalla – explicó el luchador Darkus - ¡Carta de Inicio colocada! ¡Lucha bakugan, Darkus Reaper acción!

Reaper surgió de su bola.

-¡Abrir carta inicio, Reactor Darkus!

_Darkus Reaper: 500G + 300G = 800G_

-¿Que pasa, tienes miedo? -se burló, maléficamente, Xurde - ¿Quieres llamar a tu mamá? ¡Pues me temo que ni ella ni tu padre están! ¿O me equivoco?

Este último comentario de su psicótico animal consiguió herir a Lucas en lo profundo de su corazón. Pero no solo logró eso, tambien logró encenderle. Sintió como la sangre le hervía de pura ira, una ira incontrolable y destructiva. Cogió al último bakugan que le quedaba y lo lanzó.

-¡Lucha bakugan, Bakugan acción, Ruge Leonidas Haos! - Bramó el luchador Haos - ¡Activar habilidades, impacto Alfa!

_Haos Leonidas: 600G_

Leonidas golpeó con el puño directamente sobre la Carta Inicio, rompiéndola en miles de fragmentos.

_Darkus Reaper: 800G - 300G = 500G_

-¡Vamos a enseñarle a este imbécil lo que es potencia de verdad! - Gritó Lucas, explotando de rabia - ¡Activar habilidad triple, Impulsor Alfa + Propulsor Alfa + Explosión Alfa!

_Haos Leonidas: 600G + 400G + 800G + 400G = 2200G_

El cuerpo de Leonidas comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca intensísima, esta se fué haciendo aún más fuerte, hasta obligar a los dos luchadores a cerrar los ojos para evitar una posible cegera.

_Fuerza vital de Xurde → 0%_

_Ganador del Combate → Lucas_

Cuando la luz se disipó, Lucas puedo observar como no había ningún bakugan en el campo. La batalla había terminado, y, según decía su brazalete, el ganador había sido él. Xurde comenzó a desintegrarse al igual que los dos bakugan de Lucas que habían perdido, los cuales se materializaron enfrente de Lucas.

Pero no solo se materializaron ellos, también se materializó uno de aquellos muñecos que habían aparecido en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo.

-Hola Lucas, nuevo luchador Haos de Vestroia – dijo telepáticamente aquel ser, su voz sonaba muy enfática, pero se podía distinguir algo de orgullo en ella – Soy Lars Lion, antiguo soldado Haos de Vestroia. Antes de comenzar esta prueba, la ilusión te hablo de tu destino...

-¿Ilusión? ¿Qué ilusión? - interrumpió Lucas - ¿Que prueba? ¿Que destino?

-Te explicaré – dijo Lars Lion – te elegí personalmente cómo guerrero Haos, algo en mi interior me decía que tu eras ese humano al que estábamos buscando. Pero antes de concederte el brazalete y los bakugan indefinidamente, debiía probarte. Este combate ha sido la prueba que me ha confirmado que eres el guerrero Haos y tu enemigo, una mera ilusión creada por mí. He podído comprobar cómo comprendías el uso de los bakugan del brazalete, esa familiaridad tan extraña es la que indica que estás destinado a ser el guerrero Haos; y la confianza con tus tres bakugan, sobretodo con Leonidas, indica que también estabas destinado a aliarte con ellos, veo con alivio que no me equivoqué al crearlos. La cuestión es esta, aliarte con estos bakugan y ser el guerrero Haos es parte de tu destino, y puede que el medio para conocer el resto de él, pero... ¿Te atreves a afrontarlo?, yo no te obligaré ni puedo obligarte a que lo aceptes, esa decisión depende única y exclusivamente de ti.

-¡Pues claro que acepto! - Exclamó, emocionado, Lucas.

-Entonces no se hable más – dijo Lars Lion, esta vez su voz tenía un deje de alegría – les daré sus almas a tus tres bakugan, para que puedas luchar con ellos plenamente y hacerte su amigo.

Las tres bolas bakugan brillaron con una intensidad, aunque bastante más baja que la Explosión Alfa de Leonidas, enorme durante unos pocos segundos. Luego, las tres se abrieron.

-Hola, me llamo Tigrera, encantada de conocerte – Dijo, con una voz femenina, la primera bola.

-Yo soy Mega Nemus, aunque me puedes llamar Nemus - Dijo la segunda, esta ya con una voz varonil.

-Yo soy Leonidas -dijo la última bola, esta tambien con voz masculina – lo de la habilidad triple fué una pasada.

-Gra-gracias - dijo el chico, algo avergonzado – Yo soy Lucas.

Es momento de que regrese al lugar al que pertenezco, nos veremos muy pronto, joven guerrero Haos.

Lars Lion desapareció y el tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad.

* * *

espero que les halla gustado, sobretodo a mi primer review, Jessie Kusso, ¡Muchas Gracias!

como no sé incluir imágenes en los capítulos, subiré las fotos de los personajes a una cuenta que me cree en flikr para eso. entráis en Flickr, le dais donde pone buscar (personas obviamente), poneis Lucas Luz Alba y ahí me teneis.

P.D. si alguien sabe incluir imágenes en los capítulos, que me lo diga plisss

Hasta más leer!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**¡Tempestad nocturna!**

**Ícaro el Ninja**

Ícaro abrió los ojos. Se encontraba a salvo dentro de su cama en su habitación. Había tenído un sueño muy extraño. Decidió levantarse y hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba pensar. Abrió su armario y, de un doble fondo oculto, extrajo una indumentaria ninja, color verde oscuro con detalles en negro, y las típicas armas ninja, shurikens, dagas... La família de Ícaro se remontaba muchísimos siglos atrás. Los tatarabuelos de el chico habían emigrado en su día desde Xapón _(que sería el "Japón" de Gea)_ hasta Hispania, con el objetivo de lograr extender su arte por todo el mundo; y es que, el tatarabuelo, descendía de un gran linaje de Ninjas. Su objetivo era abrir una escuela de Ninjutsu en Hispania para enseñarlo a todo aquel que quisiera aprender; pero, por razones desconocidas, nunca llegó a abrir aquella escuela. Se limitó exclusivamente a pasar el arte de padre a hijo. Así, su tatarabuelo se lo enseñó a su abuelo, su abuelo a su padre y su padre a él. Ícaro tenía una destreza especial para ese arte, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Cuando se hubo puesto la vestimenta adecuada, abrió la ventana de su casa y salto directamente hacia un árbol a cinco metros de distancia, aterrizando grácil y silenciosamente sobre una de sus ramas. Siguió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que llegó a la zona más densa del bosque. Allí era donde él entrenaba. Comenzó por lanzar los Shurikens a distintos puntos de los árboles, recogiéndolos luego para volverlos a lanzar. No fallaba ni uno solo de sus objetivos a pesar de estar pensando en otra cosa: el sueño.

Ícaro no solía soñar nunca, siempre entraba en una Fase Ren demasiado rpofunda como para tener algún sueño. Pero no era el hecho de haber soñado lo que inquietaba a Ícaro, sino el realismo y el contenido de éste. Tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a pasar.

Cuando volvió en si mismo pudo observar cómo una figura negra avanzaba por el bosque. Parecía una persona cubierta por una túnica. Llevaba un brazo en alto, portando un farolillo típico xaponés que le iluminaba el camino.

Tal y como presentía, algo raro estaba comenzando a pasar, pues no era algo habitual encontrarse a una persona andando sola a las cuatro de la mañana cubierta por una túnica y portando un farolillo propio de una parte caso opuesta del mundo. Por eso, decidió seguirle.

Haciendo uso de las enseñanzas de su padre, Ícaro "volaba" de un árbol a otro. Con que simplemente cayera una hoja al suelo, podrían descubrirle; por eso debía tener extrema precaución y cuidado en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Nunca permanecía en el mismo árbol durante más de medio minuto, aunque no le hiciera falta saltar a ningún otro, siempre era mejor cambir de posición.

Se estaban aproximando al río, eso era un grave problema para Ícaro, pues en la zona en la que estaban, el cauce del río quedaba calvo de toda clase de árboles, por lo que no podría esconderse. Sin embargo, aquel hombre, viró de repente a la izquierda. Siguió paralelo al cauce del río durante media hora. A pesar de todos los saltos que Ícaro estaba dando (imaginemonos, llevaba siguiendole cerca de una hora saltando una vez cada medio minuto aproximadamente) no estaba cansado en absoluto. Lo cual era perfecto, pues su respiración seguía siendo tan silenciosa, sinó más, como siempre.

Llegaron a un gran claro, cerca del cual estaba la cascada del río. La luz de los dos satélites de Gea, Selene (la más grande) y Diana (la pequeña) iluminaban plenamente con su luz el claro. Hoy era un día muy extraño, pues amas se hallaban llenas, algo que solo pasaba una vez cada tres años. Selene era la luna usada para el calendario lunar que seguía Gea, mientras que Diana solía ser la luna en la que se centraba la brujería; pues era la más mística de las dos. De cada diez veces que se debería poder ver a Diana en el cielo, una de ellas desaparecía completamente. Era un fenómeno realmente extraño que aún en esos días presentes los científicos seguían investigando con el objetivo de encontrar el "_Porqué_". Por eso, a Diana también se la llamaba luna bruja o luna caprichosa.

Ícaro se hallaba en uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban antes de que comenzara el claro. Miraba a todas partes pues, sin saber cómo, había perdido por completo a aquella extraña persona.

De repente, algo le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer hacia el claro. Usando sus dotes de Ninja, Ícaro cayó con una elegancia sublime. Pero eso no importaba, sólo importaba que estaba visible en terreno abierto y que le habían descubierto. Cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído, con la esperanza de poder oír a su agresor y, en efecto, lo hizo. Ícaro se dió la vuelta y, ante él, encontró a un chico de su misma edad y cabello oscuro.

-¿Que quieres de mi? - Preguntó Ícaro.

-¿Que quieres tú? - respondió el chico – el que ha seguido todo el rato al otro eres tú, no yo, asique tu dirás.

EL pelirrojo _[Ícaro]_ frunció el entrecejo. Le había pillado, si alguien allí tenía que dar alguna explicación, debía ser él.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí... ¿Que te parece si peleamos? - preguntó aquel chico.

Ícaro dió un enorme y veloz salto, con voltereta incluida, hacia atrás y sacó uno de sus shurikens a modo de aviso.

-No te harán falta esa clase de armas – dijo el chico - ¡coge esto!

Aquel muchacho le lanzó una extraña máquina que Ícaro atrapó al vuelo.

-no necesito lo que quiera que sea esto- dijo Ícaro – un auténtico guerrero no usa máquinas en combate, solo su destreza.

-Créeme, para la clase de que vamos a librar lo necesitarás - dijo aquel chico.

De repente, y sin saber cómo, Ícaro lo entendió todo.

-¿Preparado? - pregunto su rival.

- ¡Brazalete, medición de potencia! - gritaron al unísono los dos chicos.

_Energía vital de Ícaro: 100%_

_Energía Vital de Kenji: 100%_

Enfrente de Ícaro aparecieron tres bolas verdes, que recogió sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Su instinto le decía que sabría como arreglárselas.

-Carta de inicio colocada – dijo aquel chico, lanzando una carta que se convirtió en energía, la cual avanzó por todo el claro - ¿Preparado? ¡Lucha bakugan! ¡Jakoor Subterra acción!

Una especie de robot marrón gigante, adornado con diversos objetos ninja, surgió de la bola que, previamente, había lanzado el extraño muchacho.

-¡Lucha Bakugan! ¡Ventus Ingram acción! - dijo Ícaro. Externamente, parecía que estaba haciendo algo rutinario; aunque por dentro estaba realmente confuso.

De la bola lanzada por el pelirrojo surgió una especie de pájaro humanoida.

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G_

_Ventus Ingram: 450G_

-¡Activar habilidades! - gritó Ícaro, para sorpresa de su rival - ¡Posición Fenix, Baile continuo!

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G – 500G = 100G_

_Ventus Ingram: 450G_

Ingram se acercó velozmente a Jakoor y empezó a golpearlo rápida y seguidamente, cómo si supiera usar tácticas ninja.

Aquel chico sonrió levemente, antes de colocar una carta en su brazalete.

-Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para vencer a Kenji Nohara – Dijo aquel chico -¡Activar Habilidades! ¡Autoimpulso!

_Subterra Jakoor: 100G + 300G = 400G_

_Ventus Ingram: 450G_

Ícaro se hallaba muy confuso, a que narices le sonaba aquel nombre... _"Kenji Nohara"_

-¡Abrir carta inicio! ¡Especial Subterra! - exclamó su contrincante, devoviéndolo al mundo real.

_Subterra Jakoor: 400G + 200G = 600G_

_Ventus Ingram: 450G – 150G = 300G_

-¡Activar habilidades! ¡Plasma de viento! - dijo Kenji

-¡Activar habilidades! - Dijo el pelirrojo muy apresurado - ¡Caída Libre, Impacto de Ícaro!

Jakoor disparó dos bolas laser verdes que persiguieron a Ingram en su ascenso a los cielos. Una vez alcanzó la altura adecuada, esperó a que las esferas estubieran lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que no la pillaran mientras subían en su descenso. Cuando este momento llegó, se lanzó en picado a una velocidad vertiginosa, impactando directamente contra la carta de inicio, fragmentándola y anulando su efecto.

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G - 200G = 400G_

_Ventus Ingram: 300G + 150G = 450G_

Instantes después, las dos esferas se estrellaron contra Ingram.

_Subterra Jakoor: 400G_

_Ventus Ingram: 450G – 50G = 400G_

-¡Activar Habilidades! - gritó Ícaro - ¡Poder del viento, impacto ascendente!

_Subterra Jakoor: 400G – 100G = 300G_

_Ventus Ingram: 400G + 100 = 500G_

Ingram ganó altura y, después, se transformó en un pájaro de seis alas antes de lanzarse cómo un cohete contra Jakoor.

-¡Activar Havilidades! ¡Laser Shuriken, estilo Nohara! - exclamon Kenji.

_Subterra Jakoor: 300G x 3 = 900G_

_Ventus Ingram: 400G + 100 = 500G_

Jakoor alzó los brazos en dirección a Ingram y dos shurikenes gigantes de energía surgieron delante de él, uno para cada brazo, colo cados omo si fueran pantallas. Jakoor lantó dos rayos por sus brazos que entraron a través de los agujeros de aquellos surikenes y saliendo no solo aumentados, sino fragmentados en miles de pequeños shurikenes de energía. La nube de shurikenes impactó contra Ingram, cayendo esta derrotada.

_Energía vital de Ícaro: 100% - 50% = 50%_

_Energía Vital de Kenji: 100%_

Ambos bakugan regresaron a su forma de bola e Ingram se desintegró, misteriosamente, en mano del pelirrojo.

-¡Carta de Inicio Colocada! - exclamó Ícaro, lanzando él esta vez la carta - ¡Lucha Bakugan! ¡ Taylean Vantus acción!

-¡Lucha Bakugan! ¡Bakugan Acción, adelante Subterra Jakoor! - dijo Kenji mientras lanzaba su bakugan.

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G_

_Ventus Taylean: 550G_

Kenji Nohara... Kenji Nohara... Kenji Nohara... Pensaba continuamente Ícaro, ¡Un momento, ese es el nombre de mi...!

-¡Activar Habilidades! - dijo su rival - ¡Láser de plasma concentrado!

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G + 300G = 900G_

_Ventus Taylean: 550G_

El láser se acercaba peligrosamente a Taylean, pero Ícaro pudo volver en sí justo a tiempo.

-¡Activar Habilidades! ¡Alter Ego de sombra, estilo Kazami! - exclamó el pelirrojo.

_Subterra Jakoor: 900G_

_Ventus Taylean: 550G + 200G = 750G_

Taylean generó un centenar de copias suyas, que lo salvaron por los pelos, pues el ataque alcanzo solo a dos de estas ilusiones.

-¡Activar Habilidades! ¡Materializador de polvo de viento! - exclamó Ícaro.

Todas las copias de Taylean resplandecieron con un brillo verde durante unos segundos.

-¡Abrir carta inicio, Reactor Ventus! ¡Activar Habilidades, Cuchillada de polvo de viento! - volvió a exclamar Ícaro.

_Subterra Jakoor: 900G_

_Ventus Taylean: 750G + 300G + 400G = 1450G_

Las cuchillas de todos los Taylean, incluidos los que anteriormente habían sido meras ilusiones, pero que, gracias al materializador de polvo de viento, se habían vuelto reales; crecieron de tamaño y adquirieron un brillo verdecino. Los Taylean atacaron con estas a Jakoor, quien no se puedo defender dado que los Taylean le superaban tanto en número como en potencia.

_Energía vital de Ícaro: 50%_

_Energía Vital de Kenji: 100% - 50% = 50%_

Ambos bakugan regresaron a su forma esférica. El extraño fenómeno que, anteriormente, había acontecido a Ingram se repitió en Taylean: se desintegró.

-¿Veo que sabes quien soy no? - preguntó a aquel muchacho – de repente recobraste la concentracción en la batalla, lo que me indica que ya lo sabes.

-Kenji Nohara... - dijo Ícaro, cómo si aún nop se lo pudiera creer - ...era un gran maestro del ninjutsu, pero sobre todo... ¡Era mi bisabuelo!

-Eso es – Dijo Kenji, como si todos los días uno conociera a un muchacho de su misma edad que sea su bisabuelo – pero no estamos aquí para hablar, sino para luchar ¡Carta Inico colocada! ¡Lucha bakugan, Subterra Jakoor acción!

- ¡Lucha bakugan! - dijo Ícaro, arrojando la última bola que le quedaba - ¡Ventus Spyron Acción!

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G_

_Ventus Spyron: 600G – 50G = 550G_

-¡Abrir carta inicio! ¡Aprisionador Ventus! - gritó Kenji

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G_

_Ventus Spyron: 550G – 100G = 450G_

-¡Ahora, Activar Habilidades, Laser Shuriken, estilo Nohara! - exclamó, emocionado, Kenji

-¡No tan rápido, activar habilidader, Muerte crepuscular del sol naciente! - Exclamó Ícaro – esta carta de habilidades no solo permite anular la habilidades del rival, sino que le impide activar ninguna más y, además, le resta 110G.

_Subterra Jakoor: 600G – 100G = 500G_

_Ventus Spyron: 450G_

-¡Activar habilidad doble, Impacto Celeste + Tormenta de truenos esmeralda! - gritó Ícaro – esto se ha acabado, Kenji.

_Subterra Jakoor: 500G_

_Ventus Spyron: 450G + 150G + 400G = 1000G_

Se generó una Tormenta gigantesca, digna del apelativo Tifón. Spyron ascendió hasta su centro, desapareciendo en él. Segundos después, reapareció lanzándose girando en picado, y aún envuelto entre nubes, hacia Jakoor. El impacto fue tan descomunal que el propio suelo tembló.

_Energía vital de Ícaro: 50%_

_Energía Vital de Kenji: 50% - 50% = 0%_

_Ganador de la Batalla: Ícaro_

Los dos bakugan regresaron a su forma de bloa; pero esta vez no fué Spyron quien se desintegro, sino que fueron Kenji y Jakoor. Las dos esferas, que eran Ingram y Taylean, se rematerializaron enfrente de Ícaro. Este las atrapó. Pero so solo fueron estas dos esferas las que se aparecieron, sino también una especie de muñeco o tótem antíguo.

-Te saludo, guerrero del viento, Mi nombre es Oberus – dijo telepáticamente aquella extraña figura – soy la antigua soldado del Viento. Yo he sido quien ha creado las ilusiones de Kenji y Jakoor, solo para probarte. Ahora sé que eres digno del enorme poder del viento, joven ninja, la pregunta es: ¿Quieres este poder?, es decir, elo tengrías que emplear en intentar salvar Nueva Vestroia del enorme peligro que, ácidamente, se cierne sobre ella.

-Si lo que me estás pidiendo es que os ayude – dijo Ícaro, lo haré encantado. Un verdadero guerrero jamás permite que otras personas sufran cuando tiene en su mano la forma de solucionarlo.

-Excelente, veo que escogí a un chico de valiente y puro corazón – dijo Oberus, en su enfática voz se podía apreciar un leve deje de orgullo – ahora les daré el alma que tus tres bakugan se merecen.

Las tres esferas brillaron con un brillo verde potentísimo. Cuando volvieron a la normalidad, estas se abrieron.

-Hola Ícaro, me llamo Ingram y estoy encantada de ser tu compañera – dijo la primera bola.

-Yo me llamo Taylean, y me alegra formar equipo con un ninja con tan buenas facultades – dijo la segunda.

La tercera bola no habló, simplemente se abrió.

-Yo me llamo Ícaro, y tambien estoy encantado de formar equipo con vosotros – dijo el pelirrojo, que, aunque quería mantener su pose serie, se le escapaba una leve sonrisa.

Oberus se alejó, desapareciendo entre las penumbras de la noche. Ícaro quedó allí, solo en el claro, observando a sus nuevos bakugan y su nuevo brazalete. ¡Que día más extraño! pensó antes de empezar el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo; espero que les guste. Ya he subido a Flickr las dos fotos de Ícaro, pasaos a mirarlas si eso.


End file.
